


wrapped up in your arms; skin against skin

by lavenderlotion



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He opened a bleary eye and looked through sleep-blurred vision at his bed companion. Oh. That explained the chill. Laurits had wrapped himself entirely in Magne’s comforter.
Relationships: Laurits Seier/Magne Seier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	wrapped up in your arms; skin against skin

**Author's Note:**

> a soft lil thing to distract me from my struggle with writing Laurits’ POV

Magne grumbled as a shiver wracked down his spine. The cool air of his bedroom wrapped around him. It sunk into his bones, made it feel like he was freezing. He clung to sleep as best he could but still found himself rising into consciousness despite his best efforts. Groaning, he ascended into the land of the living, accepting defeat against sleep. Another, stronger shiver ran down his spine. 

He hadn’t felt cold since he first arrived in Edda. It was strange feeling cold now. 

A breeze floated through the room. Magne couldn’t remember his window being open when he went to sleep. With his senses so enhanced, sometimes noises from halfway across town would startle him awake at odd times. And even still, he shouldn’t be this cold. Magne’s face scrunched up in confusion. He felt the breeze settle over his bare skin and—oh, that was the issue. With a bit of a start Magne realized that he wasn’t covered by his blanket. Odd. 

He opened a bleary eye and looked through sleep-blurred vision at his bed companion. Oh. That explained the chill. Laurits had wrapped himself entirely in Magne’s comforter. With a scrunch of his nose he realized that the corner of his blanket was covering his left ankle and nothing else. Blinking to clear his vision, Magne tried to see if he could untangle Laurits without waking him. He was cold and he wanted his blanket, but he wouldn’t wake his brother. 

Face scrunching, Magne realized there would be no way to untangle Laurits without rousing him. Not with the way he had so completely wrapped the blanket around himself. Well... alright. With a sigh, Magne curled the arm that was trapped beneath Laurits’ body towards himself, taking his brother with it. He had to reach his arm down and curl his fingers around Laurits’ hip to get him up.

It was easy to lift his brother even with only one arm. Laurits was tiny and he weighed next to nothing with Magne’s strength. He tried to be as careful as possible as he moved Laurits and his blanket up and on top of him. A smile curled across Magne’s lips when he got Laurits situated, enjoying the weight of his brother spread out over him. 

He must not have been careful enough. Laurits made a snuffling noise and then started wiggling so Magne wrapped his arms around him to keep him still as he closed his eyes. He was still tired and he really wanted to get back to sleep now that he was warming up.

“Magne!” Laurits hissed. Magne opened an eye to find Laurits glaring daggers at him from under his lashes. Huh, he must not have been careful at all. 

Magne blinked both eyes open, looked down and asked, “Yes?”

“What are you doing?” he asked incredulously. He was pouting. He was so pretty. 

“You took the blanket,” Magne told him, keeping his arms wrapped around him and shifting to the middle of the bed now that he could. His bed was small for just him. It was  _ very  _ small with both of them. Magne didn’t mind being close but it was nice to lie on his back. 

Laurits was very warm over him, pushing away the cold that had woken him up. The way he was curled up meant everything below Magne’s knees was still uncovered but now that he had his brother’s weight and warmth over him he felt much better. “So you... what?  _ This _ was your solution?” 

“I’m not cold. You’re still a burrito.” Clearly this had been the best solution for both of them. Laurits was usually very smart. Maybe he was just tired? Laurits opened his mouth to say something but Magne was tired, so he kissed his forehead and then laid back and closed his eyes. “Sleep.”

“What... But, I—” Laurits trailed off into silence with an angry-sounding huff. Magne could imagine the pout on his face. He felt himself smile as he thought about it. 

“Sleep,” Magne told him again, squeezing his middle in a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Laurits grumbled in a tone that meant he was still pouting, but he didn't say anything else. 

Magne smiled and then let his face smooth out. He was very tired. After all, it was definitely still night and they only had so many hours until Mom got back from her night at Erik’s. Laurits had worn him out and he wanted to spend every minute they had together sleeping. Breathing in deep, Magne let the familiar weight and smell of his brother lull him back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are much appreciated, but things have been really difficult lately, and a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated!


End file.
